Sisters or not? Love or hatred?
by emotionlessgothicgirl
Summary: HEY! This is a with Hunter Robin x over. So read and find out what happens Sorry bad at summaries so I didn't put any


Sisters or not? Love or hatred? By: emotionlessgothicgirl  
  
Summary: HEY! This is a with Hunter Robin x over. So read and find out what happens  
  
********************************************************** Hey sorry but BAD spelling so cautions anyway hope you like it! Read and Review!! Oh by the way if you want anything to happen send me an email at gothicgirl20012009@yahoo.com . Anyway I had another story called screwed up life but it got banned for my little mistake so if you want it I could mail it to you! **********************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: What are you?  
  
"Hey Kagome will you come to my party on Saturday?" a young girl asked a older girl.  
  
"Oh sorry Miyu but I'm going to be busy during the weekend. I'm sorry....but I'll make it up to you ok?" the girl known as Kagome replied.  
  
"Oh...ok but you better. Well see you around Kagome!!" she waved as she left.  
  
' Miyu.......if only I hadn't met you....then I wouldn't have to lie to you. I just wish I hadn't met anyone it's to risky to be near any of you. If someone was to know who I am or what I am,... I will be hunted down and killed. But before I do, I need to find her,....I need to find my sister.' Kagome walked up to the school entrance trying to forget her real self and be normal.....for now that is.  
  
As the day went one she kept recalling her life before she found out what she is. She was afraid she might become one of them, she was more afraid of these powers she had been given. (A/N: Sorry but you'll find out what she is at the end. But by now you may have figured out what she is already)  
  
The last school bell rang and every one was gathering their stuff so they could leave for home. As Kagome walked to her house she felt an evil era around the abounded building she had just past.  
  
"I have never felt such evil power before....must be a new witch in town" she whispered. (A/N: Just imagine Kagome using the tone which Robin uses when she's thinking out loud) As she walked she felt it more stonger. When she went back to the building, she decided to go in.  
  
There in the center of the floor sat a young man, chanting till he realized that he was not alone. He looked up and she notice that it was a boy around her age. He stood up and walked up to her.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked  
  
"The question is, who are you?" she walked back a bit. He only laughed and grabbed her. She struggled to get free but failed to do so.  
  
"My name is Shinto, Shinto Kazunta" he whispered as he leaned in and was a few inches apart, nose almost touching. "And you are?" he asked her.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. And I would like it if you let me go. I don't want to hurt you, so please let go of me" she again tried to get free but no luck.  
  
"What would a ordinary human like you do?" but he wasn't ready for her answer. He suddenly hit the wall behind him hard.  
  
"Who said I was an ordinary human? I told you I didn't want to hurt you" she walked up to him. All he could do was stare with wide eyes and mumble to himself things like "she can't be a witch or I could have felt it" or "But no one could be that strong". He suddenly asked her "What are you?"  
  
Her only answer was " A witch but yet a summener of elements. Also your worst nightmare" all you could see or hear was a bright light on the window and a scream of a young boy. Then all went quite, all you could see was a young girl walk out the building heading home in the dark. ********************************************************** Ok here is a brief explenation of a summener of elements. A summener of element is a person that is able to control or use any element at any time. For example she/he is able to summon fire and control it and make it go anywhere. Or if he/she is attact with any element (fire, wind, ice, earth, water, even metal, etc, etc) , he/she is able to stop it with a quick movement of her/his hand or any body part. So that's pretty much it.  
  
~emotionlessgothicgirl~ 


End file.
